


Tuck You in Every Night on the Phone

by ralsbecket



Series: earth's mightiest heroes [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, POV Tony Stark, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sleepy Steve Rogers, Song: Worldwide (Big Time Rush)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: Love Writing Challenge - Day 2: Flirting-There's something in the sound of Steve's voice that always brings Tony calm, even if they're thousands of miles from each other.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: earth's mightiest heroes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Stony*





	Tuck You in Every Night on the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> “Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
> 'Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah  
> Did I awake you out of your dream?  
> I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
> You calm me down  
> There's something 'bout the sound of your voice”  
> \- Big Time Rush
> 
> A/N: Big Time Rush reunited today with the acoustic version of "Worldwide" and I just _had_ to. No regrets. Might decide to write a part 2 (?) eventually but pls enjoy the fluff and these idiots in love, because I did ;A;

Tony had been laying awake in bed for so long that he’d lost count of the hours. By the way the dark skies outside his hotel were slowly turning blue, he figured he’d missed the window of trying to get some rest at this point. The jetlag and previous day’s meetings had settled deep in his bones, but the brunet couldn’t seem to shut off the faucet of thoughts running in his head.

Two staccato vibrations from the bedside table pulled at his attention. Tony reached for his phone blindly, seeing a DocuSign request emailed from Pepper. It was too late – or, rather, too early – to be thinking about company paperwork. He swiped away the annoying notification. And then Steve’s face was smiling at him from the lockscreen, and Tony couldn’t help the wide grin that automatically graced his lips.

The photo was one he captured during Clint and Natasha’s wedding reception last year. Steve had humored Tony with the one pose, hands tucked into his pockets with his weight on one leg. Steve donned a deep blue suit that brought out the green flecks in his blue eyes and the dark blond of his hair, fitting his body _so well_ that Tony felt obligated to send the designer a gift. God, if the guy wasn’t so camera shy he’d make a killing as a model.

He pressed his thumb to the screen to hold the image there a little longer, enjoying the rush of giddiness that filled his chest. Tony was calling Steve before he could help it, the ringing echoing slightly in the empty hotel room. It got to the fifth ring before the line was picked up with a slightly groggy, “… _Rogers here_.”

“Hey, baby,” Tony greeted softly.

“ _Oh. Hi, honey_.” Steve paused, and Tony heard him shuffle around in bed. His voice was still husky from sleep as he answered, louder now, “ _Didn’t think to check caller ID, sorry_.”

“Does that mean other people have heard your sexy sleep voice? I’m hurt,” Tony joked, hoping he could hear the mock-offense. “Sorry I woke you up.”

“ _Yeah, s’okay_.” He heard his boyfriend stretch; a quiet groan stifled in his throat. Steve hummed, “ _Miss you, Tones_.”

Tony’s heart fluttered, and the smile on his face grew. “I miss you so much, Stevie, you have no idea.”

“ _Any cute Londoners so far?_ ” the super-soldier teased.

“Plenty, but I’m sure the photo of this hot blond on my phone is a good enough deterrent.”

Steve chuckled, a low grumble in his throat that was music to Tony’s ears. After a few comfortable moments of silence, he questioned, “ _What’s wrong? You okay?_ ”

“Couldn’t sleep,” he confessed, closing his eyes to focus on Steve’s breathing. Tony reveled in the sound of his voice, the tension in his shoulders already lessening.

The blond cleared his throat, saying, “ _What time is it over there_?”

“Past four.” Tony pulled the phone away from his ear to check the clock, doing the math to figure out what time it was back in New York – just before midnight. Steve must’ve had a full schedule if he was already sleeping this early. “How was your day, baby?” he inquired, rolling onto his back.

“ _Busy, a good busy. Sam and I were stuck in back-to-back meetings all morning, and then there was a conference call with NATO that Ellis completely dropped into my lap. You wouldn’t_ believe _the brass on this guy_ …”

Tony listened contentedly, his heart glowing with a nameless warmth even as Steve fell into his lengthy story about President Ellis, eventually back-tracking to his meetings with SHIELD, and then helping Peter with some history project for his classes. He must have been quieter than he realized, because Steve soon trailed off.

“ _Tony_?”

“Still here,” he mumbled, feeling goosebumps raise on his skin at the mention of his name. His eyelids were starting to get heavy. The brunet snuggled himself further into his pillows, watching through the window as the sky grew brighter. An absentminded smile formed; the color reminded him of Steve. “Keep talking. I like listening to your voice.”

“ _Oh, really?_ ” He could hear the smirk in Steve’s voice. “ _Last time you said I talked too much for my own good_.”

Tony snorted at that, giggling – fucking _giggling_ – at the memory. He did tell Steve that he talked too much, but then again, it was too much smack of what he _would_ do to Tony in bed and not enough of _doing_ Tony in bed. “Maybe you can put your money where your fucking mouth is, then,” he retorted.

Steve voice lowered suddenly. The words he spoke sent shivers up his spine. “ _Surely, you can think of something else you’d want me to put in my fucking mouth_.”

“I –” His jaw dropped in shock, almost scandalized by the twist of the conversation. He felt a familiar ache in his pants, already half-hard just by the blasphemous image of Steve’s full lips all over – Tony fought the urge to palm himself under the sheets. “Steven, _language_.”

“ _How long until you’re home_?” came his question. Steve had continued on as if he hadn’t just offered to suck him off, that fucker.

Tony rolled his eyes, deciding that it was a battle for another day. “Flight’s at noon here, so expect me home by tomorrow afternoon.”

“ _It’s a date_.” Steve made a sort of happily satisfied noise from the back of his throat. “ _And get some rest, please_.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Tony sighed, sleep creeping at the very edge of his consciousness. He considered the words on his tongue before voicing, “Thanks for picking up.”

“ _Always. I love you_.”

“I know.” Tony smirked when Steve scoffed through the phone. Finally, he said, “Love you more.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)


End file.
